


A Little Less Conversation

by prevaricator



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, power bottom junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/prevaricator
Summary: Junmyeon goes for a ride on his favorite Park ride.
(Oh yes, I did.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Chanyeol went and got abs, and then he kept picking people up during Lotto promos/SM Town.

Hawai’i was a great idea, Junmyeon thinks as he washes sea salt and sunscreen from his skin and hair. The feeling of the warm sun lingers in his bones like it must have seeped in and settled there while he was outdoors, and the accompanying idle fatigue is a pleasant contrast to the sheer exhaustion that’s been chasing him for the last few months. He spends longer than he normally would in the shower chasing every last bit of grime away until he feels cleaner than he has been in years. 

The Kim Junmyeon looking back at him from the mirror when he gets out of the shower and wipes the fog from the mirror is almost unrecognizable, he looks so relaxed. His eyes are half-lidded from sleepiness but not puffy, and his skin has the happy glow it gets when he’s had enough sleep. Beautiful, he thinks. 

There’s a bathrobe hanging from the back of the door, but the feeling of cloth on his skin doesn’t appeal at the moment, when his skin feels more wonderful than he’s felt in ages. He almost forgoes clothing entirely, but as he reaches for the door, he realizes that Chanyeol could be doing a V App, and Junmyeon showing up nude on a live video wouldn’t end well for either of them. Grabbing his towel, he wraps it around his hips securely before venturing out into the hotel room.

Chanyeol, as it turns out, is not recording a V App. Instead, he’s standing by the sliding door in one of the hotel’s white bathrobes, looking out over the expanse of ocean. The sky and the water are rapidly fading from the orange of a spectacular sunset to the blue of twilight.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Junmyeon asks. 

It’s dark enough outside that he can see Chanyeol’s reflection faintly in the glass of the door, and he thinks he can see the faintest downward tilt to his lips. When he turns around, though, Chanyeol is smiling a small, closed-mouth smile. Junmyeon tries not to laugh when it drops in surprise at Junmyeon’s state of undress, and then morphs into one of those sharp, toothy grins Chanyeol manages to make that are somewhere halfway between a smirk and the innocent smile of a kid who just won first place in the third-grade science show.

Junmyeon smirks back as Chanyeol’s eyes trail over his bare chest and down to his navel, then farther down. 

“It’s not polite to stare, you know,” Junmyeon says, prowling forward when Chanyeol shows no sign of moving. They could be touching now.

Grin deepening, Chanyeol turns to grab the plastic stick attached to the curtains, pulling them closed so quickly that they swing past the edge of the door before settling back. Junmyeon mourns the loss of the sunset, but he knows they can’t risk fucking in front of an unobscured window. 

“Like you care about manners, hyung,” Chanyeol laughs in his stupid deep voice, but Junmyeon is close enough now to slip a hand around the back of Chanyeol’s neck and stand on his toes to demand a kiss. He’s not quite tall enough to shut Chanyeol up effectively like this, because he can’t kiss Chanyeol without Chanyeol lowering his head just a little, but he has the advantage in that he knows that right now Chanyeol would rather be kissing than picking on Junmyeon’s flaws. Sometimes Junmyeon resents the height difference even when it’s turning him on. 

Sure enough, Chanyeol leans down to kiss him, wrapping one of his ridiculously strong arms around Junmyeon’s lower back to support him. He sticks to soft little presses of his lips against Junmyeon’s until Junmyeon grunts in frustration and nips at his lips to get him to open up. He’s been daydreaming about this since Chanyeol picked him up on that damn music show, and they’ve hardly had time to breathe since then, let alone fuck. 

But Chanyeol is usually happy to go along with Junmyeon’s pace, and he lets Junmyeon in to explore his mouth without protest. Pressing up as close as he can, Junmyeon does, enjoying the solidity of Chanyeol’s body against his and the heat of his mouth. 

Then Chanyeol’s hands are sliding lower, over Junmyeon’s ass and to the tops of his thighs, and he breaks out of the kiss to mutter, “Jump, hyung.”

A good leader would protest. Chanyeol really shouldn’t be picking people up after whatever he did to his leg during Lotto promotions—their tour will be miserable for him if he keeps injuring himself, and it’s hard enough to be careful when they’re working that they should probably be extra careful in their free time.

So maybe Junmyeon isn’t a good leader, because he swings his legs up around Chanyeol’s waist as Chanyeol lifts him, turned on by how small he feels in Chanyeol’s arms. The act of spreading his legs to fit around Chanyeol dislodges Junmyeon’s towel, and it slips from his waist to the floor. He can feel Chanyeol’s smile against his mouth, but Junmyeon just keeps kissing him, resting his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders to distribute his weight better and pressing up against him, wishing the terry cloth bathrobe beneath him were smooth skin instead. He’s getting hard already, and there’s nothing for him to rub up against.

Chanyeol huffs against his mouth and pulls back to grin when Junmyeon moans.

“You’re always so slutty for me, hyung,” he practically purrs, and it’s really not fair that someone as innocuous as Chanyeol has a voice made for dirty talk. 

“I’m not slutty for you,” Junmyeon counters. “I’m slutty for your dick.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Chanyeol asks.

“Not at all,” Junmyeon says. To forestall further argument about semantics, he kisses Chanyeol again. Why nobody in the group can ever just allow their leader to be _right_ without arguing is beyond Junmyeon. 

His back hits the wall, freeing up one of Chanyeol’s hands to wrap around his cock and tug. Junmyeon winces at the sudden friction and pulls away from Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“Too dry,” he says.

Wordlessly, Chanyeol holds his hand up for Junmyeon to lick. Junmyeon locks eyes with Chanyeol as he does, taking his time running his tongue up the long, long length of Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol watches him, rapt, lips parted for a gasp—one point for Junmyeon. There’s a game Junmyeon likes to play when he and Chanyeol are fucking, and the goal is to get him too turned on to smile. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know about the game, of course, and the real measure of good sex is if Junmyeon manages to forget about it halfway through.

The saliva gets Chanyeol’s hand just slick enough to feel amazing on Junmyeon’s cock when he replaces it. Junmyeon tips his head back against the wall and groans as Chanyeol rubs his thumb over the slit and then down under the head. Chanyeol ducks his head down to nibble and suck at the skin where Junmyeon’s neck meets his shoulder, too gentle to leave a mark but solid enough to make Junmyeon buck into his hand. 

As Chanyeol moves to his collarbone and starts to jerk his cock with slow strokes, Junmyeon tries not to whimper. He doesn’t expect Chanyeol to hold him up for very long, given that Junmyeon isn’t really that tiny, but Chanyeol just keeps sliding his hand over Junmyeon’s cock, faster and faster, until Junmyeon thinks he might come like this. 

“Chanyeol,” he whimpers, then again, “Chanyeol-ah.”

And that’s when Chanyeol takes his mouth off of Junmyeon’s neck, although he keeps his hand moving on Junmyeon’s cock. He grins. “It’s funny, hyung. I thought you were saying you were slutty for my cock, not me, but here you look ready to come when you’re not even touching my cock.”

His conceit should be funny, but he knows all too well that it turns Junmyeon on when he says things in that low voice. Junmyeon gasps and barely keeps himself from coming on the spot.

“Don’t you dare get me off without your cock up my ass,” Junmyeon says. Embarrassingly, it comes out as more of a whine than an order, like Junmyeon has been spending too much time with Jongdae.

“Yes, hyung,” Chanyeol says, shifting his grip on Junmyeon again to carry him to the bed and drop him on top of it. The wind is briefly knocked out of his lungs, but Junmyeon rolls over as soon as he gets it back, presenting his ass in a silent demand for Chanyeol’s fingers. Sometimes he preps himself, just to keep the authority, but the truth is that his own fingers don’t feel half as good as Chanyeol’s.

In the process of getting comfortable while he waits for Chanyeol to find the lube, Junmyeon turns his head to the side and realizes that there’s a Rilakkuma plushie staring at him with flat black eyes. Disturbed, he quietly turns it face down and hides it behind a pillow, knowing that Chanyeol will whine at him if he throws it across the room like he really wants to. He already deals with too many Rilakkuma plushie voyeurs at home; he doesn’t need them running his Hawaiian sexy times.

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Chanyeol purrs, kneading Junmyeon’s ass cheek briefly with one hand. There’s the sound of a cap popping and Chanyeol’s hands rubbing together to warm up the lube, and then the pad of one large finger is circling Junmyeon’s asshole. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon says as it starts to push in. One finger from anyone else doesn’t stretch him nearly as much as one of Chanyeol’s. It’s by no means painful, not when Junmyeon is far from inexperienced, but there’s still a bit of a burn.

“You think you can take my dick if one of my fingers makes you swear?” Chanyeol asks. It’s an inane question when Junmyeon has taken Chanyeol’s cock many, many times, but it does the trick of getting him harder. The sound of Chanyeol’s voice turns Junmyeon on beyond belief regardless of what he says, and he knows it. It helps when it’s filthy, but Junmyeon could probably get off to Chanyeol reading the weather forecasts for every nation’s capital.

Junmyeon pushes his ass back against the finger in a demand for more. “Give me another, then.”

Chanyeol obliges, pushing a second finger in with the first, and Junmyeon whines. “Fuck fuckfuck.”

He gets a moment to adjust to the new stretch, and then Chanyeol starts thrusting his fingers in and out and crooking them, getting Junmyeon loose and worked up. Thankfully, he only brushes Junmyeon’s prostate once, or Junmyeon would probably end up coming too soon.

Finally Junmyeon deems himself ready and pulls away. 

“Lie down,” he tells Chanyeol. 

Taking the bathrobe off, Chanyeol rushes to comply, lying on his back with his dick standing proud and tall in the air, clearly ready to fuck Junmyeon without any further foreplay. 

Junmyeon straddles his hips and moans when Chanyeol rubs the head of his dick against Junmyeon’s hole. He’s already slick—must have lubed himself up while he was fingering Junmyeon. 

As he slides down onto Chanyeol’s cock, Junmyeon closes his eyes and forces himself to relax. The girth never fails to shock him, no matter how many times he takes Chanyeol’s cock, and it always seems to take forever for him to get it all in.

“Hyung,” Chanyeol whines when Junmyeon bottoms out. His giant hands are all over Junmyeon’s hips and upper thighs, supporting him and making him feel tiny at the same time. 

“Like that?” Junmyeon asks. He slides up slowly and sinks down again, opening his eyes to watch Chanyeol go breathless. The sight of Chanyeol panting on his back is even more arousing now than it used to be, now that he has visible muscles. 

“You’re so good, hyung,” Chanyeol babbles. “So perfect, you’re perfect.”

Junmyeon grunts and starts to ride him in earnest, at a punishing speed that makes his thighs burn. Chanyeol fucks up to meet him thrust for thrust, talking all the while. 

“You’re such a perfect slut, hyung. It’s like you’re made to spread your legs for my dick.”

Riding harder, faster, Junmyeon reaches for his own cock and starts jerking frantically.

“Fuck, that’s it hyung. Show me how much you needed a good dicking.”

Junmyeon gasps, lets go of his dick because he’ll come, and he doesn’t want to come yet.

“They’ve been whoring you up so good for our shows, hyung. All those shirts with the top buttons unbuttoned like you’ve just been fucked in them.”

Letting go of his dick isn’t even helping much. Junmyeon’s thighs start to tremble, threatening to give out, and he loses his rhythm. He whines in frustration, thinking about just how much he’d like to be fucked like that.

Flipping Junmyeon onto his back, Chanyeol takes over. The exertion leaves him with a gloriously beautiful sneer of concentration and arousal on his face.

“Is it even the stylists, though?” He’s panting now, but he keeps talking. “Or are you just opening all those buttons yourself to get my attention so I’ll fuck you? You would tease me like that.”

One more tug of Chanyeol’s hand is enough to make Junmyeon come all over his own stomach with a yell of Chanyeol’s name that he hopes their neighbors didn’t hear, hands taking a death grip on the headboard. 

The desperate contractions of his muscles must tip Chanyeol over the edge, too, because suddenly he’s filling Junmyeon with spunk.

Chanyeol pulls out and promptly collapses next to Junmyeon on the bed, chest heaving. 

“That was nice,” he says after a few minutes.

“Mmm,” Junmyeon says. There’s come on his stomach and leaking out of his ass, but his thighs are too tired to move. He eyes Chanyeol, assessing the likelihood that he’ll get out of bed to get a towel, but Chanyeol’s eyes are drooping. 

Wriggling to the edge of the bed, Junmyeon locates the towel he’d used earlier on the floor and uses it to clean off the worst of the mess, tossing it back on the floor when he’s done.

There’s a gasp from the head of the bed as he does it, and he’s already opening his mouth as he turns around to defend himself from yet another round of criticism of his personal hygiene—it’s not like Chanyeol’s volunteering to get up and clean up properly. 

But when he looks, he finds that Chanyeol isn’t even looking at him. His eyes are fixed instead on his phone, on which he’s frantically swiping a finger.

“What did you find?” Junmyeon asks, already scrambling to get his own phone.

“A Geodude!” Chanyeol says, mouth splitting wide open in a Cheshire Cat grin. “Ha! I caught Kyungsoo!”

It’s a shame that he’s buck naked and clearly post-coital, because Junmyeon would love to have this on camera. Alas. There’s nothing for it but to open up his own Pokemon Go app and plunk a lure module in the Pokestop in the gift shop that they can reach from their room (Minseok and Baekhyun were supposed to be in this room, but that didn’t last long when Chanyeol had discovered this perk). Once it’s in, he leans back and waits for the Pokemon to roll in.

Hawai’i was a great idea.


End file.
